1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording disk cartridge comprising a plurality of flexible recording disk media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a recording disk medium a flexible recording disk medium is known where a magnetic layer is formed on both faces of a disc-form support body consisting of a flexible material such as a polyester sheet. Although the magnetic disk medium has a merit of speedily accessing data in comparison with a magnetic tape, on the other hand, it has a demerit of a memory capacity being small because a recording area thereof is small.
In order to solve the demerit of the flexible magnetic disk medium, it is conventionally disclosed a magnetic disk cartridge for housing a plurality of magnetic disk media in one cartridge case (for example, see JP 2004-22011A).
In this connection, because a flexible magnetic disk medium is low in rigidity thereof, there is a problem that the medium tends to vibrate in a vertical direction for a recording face when rotated. Therefore, in an invention of JP 2004-22011A each magnetic disk medium is made a configuration of being pinched by shutters. Thus by arranging plate members of high rigidity such as the shutters in a vicinity of the magnetic disk medium, the recording face can be stabilized because the medium becomes along the plate members, accompanied with a rotation of the medium.
However, a magnetic disk cartridge disclosed in JP 2004-22011A (paragraphs 0011-0030 and FIG. 3) has a problem of high cost for a housing since the housing which consists of a first shell half and a second shell half has to be replaced by another housing whose thickness corresponds to a height varying with the number of magnetic disk media, every time when the number of magnetic disk media contained in a cartridge case needs to be changed.
From such a background, what has been strongly requested is a recording disk cartridge of the present invention. An object of the present invention is to provide a recording disk cartridge in which the number of recording disk media can be changed with minimum change of parts.